Love is confusing
by Gilgummybear
Summary: Sonic Forces inspired story. Gadget (red wolf avatar) x Infinte. Gadget starts to realize new emotions that may cause him trouble in his missions. Will he continue his missions or get distracted by Infinite?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello! I know i should be continuing the other story but my friend made this amazing short story and she wants me to post it here so others can read it! It is so cute I couldn't say no. it is Avatar (red wolf) x Infinite. My new favorite couple. Go see more of my friends' work at deviantArt, she is Eeveecupcakegirl Don't believe me that she gave me permission then ask her ;) )**

Love is confusing

Chapter 1

In Metropolis Capital City, "Rookie listen up, the soldiers are not holding up in the area. Eggman's robots are all scatter by many protecting the energy source we need you to reach it and destroy it" said Knuckles. Gadget nod before going into the area it didn't seem much damage as Eggman was taken over it recently. He was alone in this mission, Sonic and the resistance were busy with other problems he knew he couldn't let them down not withe the trust he had been given and above all the courage Sonic had put into him.

Gadget used his flame gadget destroying all the robots in his way as he was getting cornered he used his whip to go through them. Gadget needed to get by them fast he couldn't let himself been spotted much. He used his grapeler and grab onto the building going up. _"Rookie there has been a sighting of a strange energy you have to be careful it might be Infinite"_ warned Knuckles to Gadget. As he was being pulled closer to the building there was a unsettling presence. His heart stop for a moment as if all time was being pause at that exact moment. He eyes turning to meet with that one yellow eye that could only been seen beyond the mask. It was a sight between both that was chilling, Gadget loose the grapeler dropping to the ground as he was about to continue ahead he was stop right in his tracks. He took a few steps back from Infinite, he couldn't get his image out of his head even if he tried.

Gadget trembled sweating a bit at the memory of their first encounter occured. Infinite terrorizing and he and his friends were caught in the disaster. He had to watch his friends perish in the hands of this monster. Only to be spared and live with the regret and pain in him. "So you are the one who has been helping the blue hedgehog" said Infinite he clearly recognized the wolf, he remember the fear in his eyes. "Wasn't it enough with the perish of your old friends, you had to get involved" said Infinite as he had pulled the strings in Gadget. Gadget was shocked he remember him but he knew this was not a good thing. Infinite then was right beside him, Gadget's eyes widen as he flinch from the sound of his voice. "You don't belong here I can smell all the fear in you" hearing those words cause a chill in Gadget, "You will only end up witnessing the same tragedy, turn away and run like before and stop torturing yourself" Infinite said, Gadget relieved the memory once already, his tears becoming visible as he clench his fist and threw his punch at Infinite. Infinite grab his punch looking at the glare in his eyes a single tear slide down as he sob a bit. "Typical from a wanna be hero" he said as he punch Gadget making Gadget roll on the ground from the strong strike. He then got up but had drop his glasses. Gadget was so blind by his anger he just got up still trying to face Infinite but he couldn't see clearly before he was kicked in the guts making him fall back.

He felt a grab by the cheeks as he was lifted from his position, wounded a bit from the two strong hits. "Devour by your own fear and pain" he said looking into his eyes. Gadget lower his ears, he just waited for the worse. Infinite's other hand reach to his mask that had been covering his face. Gadget couldn't believe what he was seen, he was actually removing his mask. Gadget didn't knew why he was doing this why he would be so foolish to do so. Gadget then came face to face with a blue and yellow eye of the jackal. Infinite got his face closer, Gadget saw his eyes slowly closing, before he was even able to make a sound their lips brush against each other into a warm kiss. Gadget blink his ears perking, wondering what was happening he never felt so confused. "Mmm" Gadget used his last strength to push Infinite away from him.

Infinite saw his confused as he pulled away from his kiss. Gadget continue to back away when his foot hit his glasses he looked over and pick them up placing them back on. As he quickly did that Infinite was in front of of him once again. Gadget was a bit startled having him close up once again he already had his mask back on. "Meet me inside the center I know you are looking for the power source and don't tell a thing to your friends about this it can be dangerous" he said grabbing his chin. _"Rookie? Rookie are you alright?"_ Knuckles tried to contact him, Infinite let go of his chin before leaving. Gadget reach to his lips feeling them for a moment. _"Rookie why aren't you answering?"_ Knuckles ask, Gadget grab the communicator looking at it wanting to answer the call but couldn't bring himself to do so because of Infinite.

Gadget had went ahead to the powersource heading inside the white building. He looked around as he walked inside, keeping his guard up. At this point he question if he was doing the right thing with keeping it quiet but he couldn't allow his friends to get involve not when had already lost so much. Gadget sigh closing his eyes for a moment before he could hear the strange sound, "You came alone after all" said Infinite, Gadget turned around as it seemed he just arrived and nod slightly. "It's nice to know you follow orders as it is" he said placing his hand on his cheek, Gadget move his head away from his hand rejecting it. "You are still bitter by what I did" he said, Gadget just keep his gaze away he didn't wanted to look at him. "I don't require your respect I just want your obedience" Infinite grab his arm, Gadget perk his ears looking at him when he place a pink ring on his hand. "I have been in a similar place you have been before, but I can make it better" said Infinite, Gadget saw the ring it was the ring one of his friends owned, he had it. "I can return everything you loved" he said creating a illusion of his friends, "All you have to do is cancel the mission and give me your affection in return" he whisper into his ear. Gadget gasp looking at him, "I am not only asking for a kiss, I want a romance" said Infinite seriously, Gadget shook his head in disbelief. "You might think this is all absurd but between enemies there are attractions~" he said as his hand caress Gadget's cheek slightly. Gadget hold tightly to the ring he hand, "Choose me or your mission" he said making Gadget face him. Gadget had place the ring in one of his pockets before he slowly reach to his mask. Gadget was a little unsure at first, but he grab the mask on his face. Infinite allowing it as he close his eyes letting him decide. Gadget had remove his mask revealing his face to him once more. Gadget looked at his face closely one more time. He close his eyes getting his muzzle close to Infinites. Just one kiss to seal the deal, their lips so close they could feel each others warm breath. Gadget's cheeks had a pink coloring as he did this holding tightly to the others mask. _"Buddy?"_ A voice came through the communicator, Gadget stop in that instant so close to kissing Infinite as he looked down at the communicator. _"Buddy I know you are there, it's me Sonic look I know this is tough but you can't give up remember what we talked before?"_ Sonic ask, Gadget remember the blue hedgehog's words in his head. Infinite open his eyes looking at Gadget, Gadget looked up at Infinite and just gave him his mask back shaking his head.

Infinite glared placing his mask back on, "You have chosen" he said as he used the ruby on his chest to disappear. Gadget went to the powersource destroying it before leaving back to the base.

 _ **To be continue ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hiii! My friend is writing this fast! This story is getting more interesting. I enjoy reading it a lot. I'm in class right now so enjoy!)**

Love is confusing

Chapter 2

Eggman had watch what happen and chuckled, "Time to end this friendship faster than Sonic himself". Eggman had used his technology to make it seem like Gadget was going to betray them before sending it to the resistance base.

Gadget had just arrived, "Rookie what is the meaning of this?!" Knuckles yelled at him making Gadget flinch looking at him confused. The others seem to look at him strangely, "I took you in for one thing and one thing only to help us restore our planet and it seems you are not making out with the enemy" Knuckles yelled showing him the images on the tablet he had. Gadget gasp grabbing it shaking his head, "What? You are telling me now this isn't real? Sonic say something!" Knuckles said turning at the blue hedgehog. Gadget looked over at Sonic tearing up a bit his cheeks turning a reddish color. "Knuckles that's enough" Sonic place a hand on his shoulder, "What you can't tell me this is okay cause none of this is! Someone tell him" said Knuckles as he looked around. Rouge rub her arm looking down, Vector and Espio looked at each other before keeping silent. Chamy just seemed a little sad being on Espio's head trying a bit. Not even Silver and Amy say a word, "I can't believe this" he said. Gadget ran out of the room into his own room, he could not face them in this moment not after what had happen. Shadow had turn his attention to Sonic who had a concern look in his eyes after seen Gadget leave like that.

Sonic went to his room knocking on the door before walking in. "Hey" Gadget just sat on the bed holding the ring looking at Sonic feeling a bit down. Sonic sigh and went sitting next to him on the bed, "Listen I know that video Eggman send was fake ... but there is something that isn't, am I wrong?" Sonic ask. Gadget looked down at the floor, "Look I am not someone to say who you should love or not because I was once in your shoes" Sonic admitted to him Gadget looked at Sonic surprise. "Lets just say from hate to love is a very short step... shorter than you think" Sonic rub the back of his quills, Gadget payed close attention he never expected Sonic to have gone through the same as him. "Trust me at first you try to ignore it and then it keeps growing to the point you both start hurting each other no matter what. And then you will end up just like me... and a black hedgehog we both know" said Sonic looking outside the door for some reason he knew Shadow was outside the door even if they couldn't see him. "Don't let a attraction get in the middle of doing what's right, besides we are counting on you buddy... I am counting on you" said Sonic tapping his back. Gadget smiled a bit nodding feeling better about this. Sonic then got up and walked out the door.

"Sonic! Metal Sonic has been sighted at the city, in red gate bridge" Amy said as she had ran towards the blue hero. Sonic nod I am on it Amy" said Sonic as he ran out. Gadget left the comfort of his room to the group once more. "Hey Rookie, I just want to apologize for what I said before" said Knuckles, Gadget smiled and nod giving him a thumbs up. "No time for reconciliations, we have a problem at green hill zone at the guardian rock" said Vector, "Our soldiers are not holding up well they seem to be attack by a multi legged battlemech and the energy is outstanding" said Espio. "Well Rookie looks like this is up to you know, help them" Knuckles requested, Gadget nod and went to Greenhill zone.

Gadget used his grappler to speed up as he arrived he looked around for the battlemech that was attacking the soldier. Gadget perk his ears hearing the strange sound once more, he turned and saw Infinite above him. "You arrived reasonably fast" said Infinite, Gadget glared keeping his guard up. "No matter the soldiers have already retreated, and I will make sure Metal finishes Sonic. In the meantime distract yourself" he said as he made the multi legged battlemech appear it was like a giant robot crab. Gadget growled and began to run as it was right after him destroying part of the Greenhill zone with it. "Rookie you have to find a way to stop that thing you can't let it roam around free. Gadget nod and was close to getting crush lucky for him he manage to jump out of the way. He saw a open opportunity as he looked back his grappler could hook to the top base and he could use it to make the robot trip. Gadget quickly got his quick thinking as he put his plan into action, as soon as his grapple hooked he was swung around the legs causing the robot to fall. As soon he hit the ground Gadget quickly got up running to avoiding getting crushed.

He jumped at the last second out of the way panting a lot. He had escaped the crush but was tired, when he notice that a part of greenhill zone was damage and the concrete was falling straight him. He flinched looking away, when time pass and nothing happened he looked over at the red light. Infinite was there he had stop the concrete with his phantom ruby. Gadget wonder why? Why would he stop it when he could have taken the chance to get rid of him in the moment. Infinite lower himself touching the ground, he turn looking at Gadget. Gadget got up not taking his eyes off Infinite when he made a gesture with his finger telling him to come closer. Gadget blink getting slowly closer to Infinite but he didn't dare to be too close. Infinite suddenly grab Gadget's arm pulling him close wrapping a arm around him. Gadget's cheeks turned a bit pink as he was now in Infinites arms. "Don't be fooled my intents are not to kill you but to dominate you" he said lifting his mask. Gadget blush a lot as he knew what Infinite was trying to do his face got close and Gadget quickly cover his mouth shaking his head. Infinite growled grabbing his arms pulling them away "Don't be so resistant I know you like my kisses" he said as he kissed Gadget once more. Gadget close his eyes tightly feeling the soft lips against his. Infinite keep him close his arms around him gently pressing his back. Gadget struggle a little as he wanted to be let go of, but the longer the kiss the more he felt submitted into it. Infinite let go for a moment to let Gadget catch his breath before he went into a more passionate kiss. Gadget grab onto his shoulders tightly as he felt this was a more romantic kiss. Before he pulled away panting a little as they both looked at each other. Gadget felt a light shiver when he kiss his shoulder and gave him a little peck on his neck.

 _"Infinite it's Dr. Eggman I need you to get back here right away, Sonic has defeated metal already but that's not my main concern"_ he said. Infinite let go of Gadget and placed his mask on before turning his back on him. Gadget perk his ears and grab his arm, he was suddenly dragged with Infinite to Eggman's lab. Infinite didn't intend to drag him along he just didn't expect him to grab his arm. "What are you planing?" He looked at the red wolf, Gadget blush and quickly let go of his arm a little embarrassed by it. He played with his fingers a bit and looked around he notice he was in a strange lab. "You can not be here" he stretch his hand to take him back. Gadget moved away from his hand and shook his head, he grab his arm "Give me a good reason why I should keep you here" he said in a more meanising way. Gadget needed to think of something and he tried to smile looking innocent to him lowering one ear a bit. It was very cute but Infinite knew he was tricking him and let go of his arm crossing his arms. "You actually think that would trick me?" Infinite ask, Gadget just shrug at this point he was just giving it what he got. "You are not allowed to leave my sight, come" Infinite warned.

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello! The story is getting more interesting!**

 **Also me and my friend are happy for all the good reviews the story is getting! Thank you!**

 **Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! )**

Love is confusing

Chapter 3

 _"Infinite"_ the Hologram appear of Eggman, Gadget quickly hide from it. "Yes Doctor" said Infinite as they both started to discuss about what he was going to do. Gadget perk his ears heard a bit, his eye then caught the sight of what seem to look like the phantom ruby. Gadget approach it, he notice the book beside it and reach for it opening it. As he expected there was information of the phantom rubies and their copies. Gadget read through it, he looked over at Infinite who seem to still be talking to Dr. Eggman. He took this chance and began to take this pictures with his glasses that seem to have a hidden camera. Gadget pass by every page taking pictures when he found the info on infinite and the source of his power. Even the experimentation was there, Gadget tiling his head a bit as he seemed distracted reading he did not took a picture.

Infinite grab his shoulder turning him around, Gadget flinch he didn't realize he had finish talking to Dr. Eggman. Infinite looked down at the book and took it away from him placing it back, "So this is why you truly came" he said sounding mad. Gadget lower his ear a bit, Infinite glared grabbing his arms "You think you can trick me, I will destroy everything and everyone close to you! **Specially** that blue hedgehog that seem to have a influence in you" said infinite as the phantom ruby started to react. Gadget moved back shocked, "You will be mine and mine alone! You will have no choice but to accept me" Infinite said.

Gadget shook his head as he backed into a corner, Infinite punch the wall hard making a hole. Gadget close his eyes tightly, "You know this is not avoidable, submit to me and I might spare your weakling of friends" said Infinite. Gadget trembled once more he wonder why?, why this again was he truly this frighten of him? Infinite had more of a aggressive approach. Infinite yank his mask off throwing it on the table, grabbing Gadget's arm pinning him. "Ugh! Uh!" Gadget struggled to this aggressive gesture. Infinite growled, he was hurting Gadget's arm from the force he was using to restrain him. "I will not going to be seen as weak to anyone! Let alone you" he said, Gadget lower his ears he knew he was in big trouble. Infinite attack his neck pressing his lips against it, "Ugh!" Gadget tried to move away trying to stop him by pinching his neck but his muzzle was already in the way. He kiss it all over, slowly licking it up to his cheek, Gadget whine with pinkish cheeks. "Kiss me" he order, Gadget shook his head desperately kneeing the ruby on his chest. Infinite grunted feeling the hit, Gadget push him off and ran away from the jackal. "Gadget!" Infinite yelled as he used the energy blocks to stop him getting in the way. Gadget grab his whip hitting it trying to break the wall to escape. "You are not escaping this place, you are staying here" said Infinite, Gadget press a button on his communicator without letting him notice as it was a signal for help.

"This isn't good" said Knuckles as he saw the signal, "What is it Knuckles?" Amy ask seen his reaction. "The Rookie is in trouble" said Knuckles, which cause a sense of worry for all of them. "I know that place, it seems to be one of Eggman's hidden lab" said Rouge seen the location in the map. "We need to tell Sonic" said Amy, as they felt a fast breeze pass by them "Shadow!" Rouge called as he had speed out of the room. They tried contacting Sonic who was in the city, "Sonic the Rookie needs your help, I'll send you the coordinations" said Knuckles sending it. "I'm on it" Sonic said receiving the coordination he was a bit worried what kind of trouble Gadget might be in. "Don't worry buddy I'll be over there" said Sonic, he saw a black and red flash before it stop right in front of him. Sonic quickly stop before running into the black and crimson hedgehog. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic ask, "I can't allow you to make such a foolish mistake just because of one being" said Shadow crossing his arms. "One being this is our friend we are talking about, he would save me if I was in the same position" said Sonic glaring at him, "Your standards are different from his" Shadow pointed out, he was right the others depend more on him than on anyone else. "Every life matters Shadow, I won't stand by while they are in trouble" said Sonic persistent. He tried to pass by Shadow but he got in his way not letting him pass "Don't test me Sonic" said Shadow looking at him seriously in his emerald eyes. "Why are you so all of the sudden worried about me?" Sonic ask, "..." Shadow just continue to keep his frown typically as always, he didn't say a word. "You can't stop me" Sonic said, when he felt Shadow's hand grab his chin. Sonic gulp a bit keeping his guard up.

Gadget was in a cell sitting there waiting for himself to be rescue if it was possible. He had hope that Sonic would arrive soon, Gadget just pulled out the pink ring for a moment placing it aside on the bed. From outside the cell, Infinite was keeping guard himself. He perked his ears as he could hear a light sob from inside the cell. Infinite turned around seen Gadget hold onto the ring tightly. It still hurt he couldn't help it, he didn't want his friends to get hurt because of him just like his friends from before. Gadget notice Infinite right in front of him and looked up at the masked Jackal, feeling his hands on his cheeks. Infinite's dumbs rubbing the tears off his cheeks, "Why do you keep torturing yourself?" He question. Gadget shook his head getting up walking to the side of the cell hugging himself. Infinite looked down at the pink ring on his bed. What was it like to lose a friend? Infinite and Gadget were very different in terms with how they dealt with their pain. Gadget had to deal with something Infinite had little understanding of but one thing that was true was that he was the cause of his pain. Gadget didn't wanted to see him, he had too many emotions to deal with right now. He felt the two arms wrap around him as Gadget was pulled back against Infinite feeling his warm embrace. Gadget didn't expect this, he was indeed surprise, "... I'm not use to doing any of this, but I apologize for the cause of your pain" said Infinite lowly. Gadget could hear him clearly, he gaze down at his hands placing his over Infinite's. He didn't knew if to believe at this point after all he had done. "I only want you to be with me" said Infinite as he grab Gadget's hands caressing the palm of his hand with his thumbs. Gadget blush a bit as he looked back at Infinite who place his head on Gadget's shoulder.

The alarms activated, Infinite growled hearing them only speculating who it might be. Gadget perk his ears he thought it had to be Sonic who came to his rescue. "I swear if it is that blasted hedgehog I will destroy him" said Infinite letting go of Gadget. Gadget perk his ears grabbing his wrist shaking his head, he didn't want Sonic to be destroyed that was his worst fear. "It's him isn't it? It always has been him, I swear I will do it and that way you will finally realize you belong to me" he glared pulling his arm away and close the cell leaving Gadget locked in. Gadget grab the bar looking out, he was afraid of what Infinite was capable of at this point. He continue to look around to see if he had something to escape with but it was useless. He just waited, when he saw a image appear in front of him. Gadget was surprise it was not the blue but the black hedgehog. "Stay back" he said, Gadget backed away. **"Chaos sphear!"** He yelled as he blasted the bars, Gadget shield himself with his hands to avoid getting hit with any of the destroyed part. After he realize he was now free he grab his gadget before getting out the cell. "This way" he said, Gadget followed the dark hedgehog. Gadget quietly grab one of the replicas of the phantom Ruby. "Wait!" Shadow stop extending a hand stopping Gadget as well. They saw the liquid as it building up creating Chaos, Shadow and Gadget brace themselves. Chaos then was about to attack them when a blue spin dash hit his back making it fall on the floor "chaos sphear!" Shadow hit it making it disappear. Gadget smiled widely seen Sonic, "Hey you miss me?" Sonic ask him. Shadow looked at him questioning, "Idiot I told you to not follow me" Shadow said glaring, "Okay first of all you know I don't listen to most things I am told and second bye" Sonic grab Gadget and speed out. Shadow growled and followed. Gadget hold tightly onto Sonic as they speed through the lab it was amazing to go at such a speed. The ground began to fall apart as the energy cubes created a crator for them to be unable to escape. "Great" Sonic said sarcastically, Gadget used his grappler and latch to the ceiling grabbing Sonic's arm to swing through the other side for Shadow it was easy to use the rockets in his shoes. "Alright buddy that's what I am talking about" Sonic chuckled as they escaped the lab in one piece all together.

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hi there! I now introduce you to the final chapter. I said it was going to be short. But don't worry, there will be more stories :D**

 **Enjoy! )**

Love is confusing

Final Chapter

"So the fortress reactor is the weak spot and the end of all of this" said Knuckles confirming it with Gadget as he had obtained all the info taking picture of most things he could. Gadget nod, "Then there is only one thing to do, go there and destroy the fortress ourselves" said Knuckles looking at the others. "I don't know about this Knuckles, think about it after so many mistakes you really think Eggman would put such a valuable source in such a noticeable place?" Vector question Knuckles, "It's not like he hasn't done it before, besides Eggman is not a man if many options" Rouge pointed out. "I know what you mean Vector and this is why I am asking for all of us to be there even our soldiers. Sonic will destroy the tower from the inside with the Rookie we will be in the outside in case they need our help" Knuckles explained his plan, it was clear after all they been through he just wanted it all to end so they can finally return to the lives they use to have. They all nod but Vector keep feeling a bit skeptical about things, "Something bothering you?" Espio ask seen the crocodile was not convinced at all. "Considering all Eggman has done and how far he has gone with his plans do you really thing he be this idiotic to put a weakness into a very obvious place?" Vector question Espio giving the chameleon something to think about. "I know what you mean Vector but if Gadget found this much out and even has evidence of it, there is no going against it" Espio pointed out. "I know I just hope we are not making a mistake, at this rate we don't need them" Vector said. The team headed out all together to the fortress. Knuckles and the others stayed hidden, "Okay Sonic it seems the fortress is unguarded, you and the rookie can go in right ahead" Knuckles said. Sonic nod "Gotcha, come on buddy" said Sonic, Gadget followed Sonic into the fortress.

Sonic and Gadget walked inside the fortress, "Seems not exactly the kind of welcoming I expected though" said Sonic. Gadget tap on Sonic's shoulder and pointed to the top where it seemed all the energy source was. "Good idea we will destroy it from top to bottom" Sonic grab his arm and ran up reaching what seemed to be a control panel. Gadget approach the control panel, _"Gadget try connection the communicator to it, I'll try to hack in cancel out all energy source"_ said Tails from the communicator. Gadget nod as he connected it, Sonic continue to look around "Egghead really needs to think his designs through more" said Sonic when suddenly a giant yellow eye appear. "Woah!" Sonic yelled, Gadget perk his ears looking back and it seemed there was a giant Infinite staring right at them. Infinite stretch his hand and slammed it down trying to crush Sonic, but Gadget push him out of the way. "Thanks buddy" said Sonic, Gadget smiled. Infinite then grab Gadget, "ugh!" Gadget struggled in his grip that was a bit tight. "I knew you be here" he said, "Let him go Infinite!" Sonic yelled as he tried to use a spin dash but Infinite slap him away making him the wall. Sonic hit the wall hard and slammed into the ground, Gadget saw him and looked worried. Infinite held him with both hands, "I knew you be foolish enough to try destroy the fortress" Infinite tighten his grip on Gadget. "Ugh! Uh!" Gadget struggled trying to be free, he pet his cheek with a finger "Soon you will realize you can never escape me, I will be after you day and night" said Infinite. Gadget lower his ears whinning trying turning his head away from the finger, Sonic then spin dash on his face hitting the mask hard. "Ugh!" Infinite lost grip on Gadget, Gadget quickly reacted using his grapple and swang back to the controls while Sonic deal with Infinite. _"Gadget good you're back I need you to do the following"_ Tails began to explain what he had to do. "You are starting to get on my nerves hedgehog" Infinite glared, "Sorry I didn't knew I was ruining your moment" said Sonic as he used another spin dash heading towards his face again but Infinite blocked it. He used the phantom Ruby to create the energy blocks tossing them at him. Sonic perk his ears quickly running out of the way, he had a plan so jumped up and kicked one of the blocks towards him hitting Infinite with his own attack making him back up. Infinite growled, _"Okay, Gadget I need you to listen carefully you are going to have to type in this codes and then you press the blue bottom that should do it_ " Tails explained. Gadget nod typing them in, "You can not defeat me I am the most powerful being! Once you are out of the picture I will have everything" said Infinite as he tried to squish Sonic by throwing a punch, Sonic avoided it by running out of the way. "That's where you are wrong infinite!" Sonic yelled using a spin dash hitting him once more on the mask. "Cause in the end with all that power you will still be alone, true strength comes from those around you, not from a silly gem you put on your chest" Sonic said. Infinite began to laugh loudly "Foolish hedgehog with all this power I can have everything" he swing his hand grabbing Sonic squeezing him in his grip. "The only thing getting the way of it all is you!" Infinite said tightening his grip on Sonic causing to yell.

Gadget then press the button causing a over powering in the system. "Huh?" Infinite saw the fortress seemed to not be withstanding the pressure and was exploding. Sonic manage to get free from his grip and spin dash right on the phantom ruby hitting it. "Ugh!" Infinite felt the energy had been all used he return to normal size and vanish. Sonic quickly grab Gadget's arm and ran out the fortress as it broke down. As they ran out the fortress behind them collapse, "Yes we did it" Sonic said as he high fived Gadget. _"Sonic! Rookie! This is bad we are surrounded and there are millions of enemies around"_ said Knuckles as it seemed they were in the middle of a big battle. "What?! That can't be but the fortress is destroyed!" Sonic said, the ground began to shake when a giant machine came out of the ground. "Nice try Sonic! You really believed I would leave something so valuable in such a unguarded place?" Eggman laugh mocking Sonic, Gadget glared "What did you do Eggman?" Sonic question him. "It was simple, the one you destroy was just a decoy all you did was weaken a bit of the phantom ruby's power but nothing drastic this is the real deal now. I incorporated the phantom Ruby into this death egg robot now not even Infinite can come against me" said Eggman laughing. "Great sounds like a party, so this albino octopus is suppose to be your greatest weapon? You just disappoint me Eggman" Sonic said. "Oh trust me you wont be disapointed" smirk Eggman when it began to create energy blocks just like Infinite and toss them at great speed. "Woah!" Sonic quickly moved out of the way but still ended up impacted by one just like Gadget. It then blasted them causing them to roll around the ground. "Ugh!" Gadget groan trying to get up, "Gosh that's some kind of robot" said Sonic. "So this is what you have been hiding from me Doctor" said Infinite his hand pressing on the ruby on his chest, he seemed in a bit of pain now that it had a little crack. "Don't underestimate me Infinite, I knew sooner or later you become a drag so I took matter into my own hands" Eggman admitted to his betrayal on Infinite. Infinite growled, "You traitor ugh!" He flinch holding onto the ruby. "Say what you want but this is the end of all, Eggman... wins" he said with pride. "Buddy wake up we have to fight this" said Sonic placing a hand on his back, Gadget groan he seemed hurt and could barely get up. "Death Egg destroy them!" Eggman yelled, as it began to charge up all six beams, **"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"** Infinite yelled his ruby sending out a strong energy wave messing with the death egg's concentration. "Wait what's going on?!" Eggman question, Sonic saw his opportunity and jumped towards him spindashing right at the head going straight. "Stop it you are helping them, if you do that you will lose everything" said Eggman desperate, Infinite glared "So be it" he said removing the mask that once hide who he truly was and tosse it with all the energy he had left of the phantom ruby causing it to crack more. He threw it piercing through the robot which cause a weak spot allowing Sonic to go through and destroy it. Gadget's eyes widen as he saw Sonic pierce through the robot so easily destroying what was left of it. "Nooooo!" Eggman yelled, as his machine had been destroy his last backup for the accomplishment of his plan. _"Sonic! something amazing is happening all the enemies are vanishing!"_ Tails said through communicator. "We did it Tails the war is won" said Sonic grinning, Eggman glared "I was so close!" He yelled as he decided to escape. "This isn't the last of things Sonic I will come back stronger than before" Eggman yelled, Sonic panted and looked over at Gadget both smiling and did a fist bump.

"Ugh!" Infinite fell to his knees and collapse to the ground, Gadget perk his ears looking towards his collapse body. Gadget's eyes widen he quickly got up and ran towards him. He turn him around holding his head up, "Ugh!" Infinite cough a bit as the cracks continue to appear on the phantom ruby. His body began to get pale and it was getting slightly heavier for him to breath. Gadget couldn't explain why his heart was sinking at this point. Gadget hold tightly to his shoulder pulling him close to his lap. Infinite had his eyes half close looking at Gadget weakly moving his hand to his cheek. Gadget place a hand on his looking down tearing up a bit, Infinite weakly chuckled "Who would have thought... I'd give it all up for you?" Infinite said surprise himself he would do such a foolish thing. Gadget smiled a little and press his cheek onto his hand more as a tear fall down, Infinite slowly close his eyes as he couldn't hold on any longer his hand sliding away from his cheek. Gadget grab his hand tightly he shook him a bit before hugging the cold body tightly. Sonic watch from the distance all this happen in just one moment, he realized he manage to save everyone or so he thought he did. Sonic perk his ears as he saw the others arrive, "Sonic... What happen?" Tails question when they arrive. "..." Sonic shook his head looking back at Gadget. Gadget sob holding onto his body he never knew how much it would hurt him till now. Sonic tried to approach but he saw Gadget just tighten his grip on Infinite he didn't want to hear or see anyone at this moment. His pocket had a strange red glow to it, Gadget perk his ears looking down and remember he had the replica of the phantom ruby. He quickly pulled it out and put it near his chest where the other ruby was. Gadget saw a healing as the cracks were healing right before his eyes. Gadget gasp as the replica broke in his hand as soon as it healed the other phantom ruby. He gazed at Infinite to see if there was a response, Gadget press his head on Infinite's. The others were silent to this tragedy, Gadget snuggle a bit to him. "Ugh..." a light groan could be heard, Gadget pulled away gazing at Infinite who opened his eyes a bit and looked at him. Infinite tilt his head and stretch his hand cleaning his tears off his cheek "Why are you crying like that?" He question. Gadget smiled and hugged him tightly snuggling to his cheek. Sonic and the others cheered as they were glad everything had turned out good in the end after all. Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Infinite had been taken in and accepted after his sacrifice Sonic had explained. Tails was running a fast check on Infinite, he was sitting on the bed he didn't seem to happy having wires all over him but he was at least accompany by Gadget. "Well according to the test I ran everything seems quiet fine and normal with you Infinite" said Tails. "I know" he said pulling all the wires off, "Though I can't tell if the phantom ruby will have the same power as before I can say right now it's pretty much 50/50" said Tails. "It doesn't matter in the end I knew I was sacrificing something" he said getting up, Gadget smiled hugging his arm. Infinite perk his ears blushing looking at him, they walked out together having a breath of fresh air now that it was all over. Gadget looked over at Infinite, "... what?" Infinite looked over at him. Gadget just wink sticking his tongue out playfully at him poking his nose. Infinite growled blushing "You are just enjoying that I have don't have the mask with me" said Infinite. Gadget nod turning his back on him looking back, he then hugged his back lifting him from the ground, he felt infinite's lips brush near his neck causing a lightle tingle. "Don't be so cocky I can't still out power you easily" he said causing Gadget to blush a lot from his dominant gesture. He placed him down, "So is there anywhere we can actually get something decent to eat?" He question. Gadget nod quickly and grab his hand taking him away, he had a feeling things weren't going to be so bad after all.

The End...


End file.
